


Forgiveness

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to distinguish truth from lie? By learning to listen to one's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-08-28), back in my early LJ days, for the '30quills challenge'. Prompt = Does the walker choose the path or does the path choose the walker?
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

Memories of that fateful night surfaced, unbidden.  
  
 _DON'T CALL ME COWARD!_ __  
  
He remembered the words clearly, as they had been screamed at him by an all too-familiar voice. The streak of madness had been irrefutable. The suggested torment could have been -questionable. But Harry had not wanted to believe in the traces of underlying despair. How could he? Snape was a traitor. The man had betrayed them all.  
  
Like a snake in the grass, he had slithered his way into the Gryffindor's confidence, only to breach that trust in one flick of the wrist, a flourishing wand swish ... putting an end to all that was - or could have been - with a merciless utterance.  
  
 _Avada Kedavra!_ __  
  
Dumbledore was long dead. The potions master had killed him. And Harry was here to exact retribution. Yet, they were not alone. Fawkes was perched on Snape's left forearm, eyes fixed on Harry, with a seemingly reproachful glare.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Snape's reply was devoid of emotion. "Does the walker choose the path or does the path choose the walker?"  
  
Harry's breath was knocked out of him, sucked into a vortex of confusion, along with each known certitude and every doubt, followed by his sense of wrong and right, plenty of bottled up anger, a haunting deception ... and unfathomable pain.  
  
He staggered back, and found he needed to sit down. He was not ready to face the possibility presented before him. His heart would not allow the mind to wander that far. Too risky.  
  
But the truth was laid bare in a recollection from his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
 _I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you._ __  
  
He felt twice the fool. Snape _had_ remained loyal to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had _wanted_ to die.  
  
And the notes of despair masked beneath the fury, in light of his accusations, had been real. Severus Snape was no coward. It is Harry who had broken faith with him by not believing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
This time, there was an indistinct edge to the wizard's tone as he responded. "Sooner or later, you will understand. When it is meant for you to do so, Harry."  
  
 _Harry_. Raising a troubled gaze to his former lover, he hesitated, then nodded. Snape had called him by his name. It was enough for now.  
  
He was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
